Sleepy Christmas
by Lovetheboys11
Summary: Nothing can stop Draco from spending Christmas with Harry not even being tired. HP/DM


Draco Malfoy was tired. He was staying with Harry Potter at the Burrow for Christmas. He and Harry were in a relationship for a year now and they considered meeting the parents a good idea now. Harry had already meet Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy a month ago and now it was Draco's time to meet Harry's adopted family. The weasley's.

They arrived on the Christmas day and were going to stay the night at the Burrow, after Christmas dinner, all the weasley's including Hermione who had married Ron a month before, and Fleur who was pregnant with her and Bill's second child were sitting in the drawing room.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were sitting on the couch and Charlie and George were sitting on the floor with their backs resting to the couch. Bill and Fleur were occupying the loveseat on the right side of the sofa while Harry and Draco were sitting on the one on left side.

Harry's happiness at seeing the Weasley's was obvious to Draco. He knew that Harry's job and their relationship occupied all of Harry's time so therefore Draco didn't want something as a trivial as him being tired to get in way of Harry's happiness.

They were all reminiscing about the past years and and discussing things that Draco had little idea about like the Quidditch games they played at the burrow, or the time when Molly had found the twins trying to prank their sister.

Draco was happy to be here and share their joy but he was really tired and was beginning to fall asleep. He didn't think that it would be appropriate to go bed first as he was the guest, he knew Harry wouldn't mind nor will the Weasley's but his manners just wouldn't allow him, so now here he was tired but still sitting listening to fond memories.

Harry was really happy. He was currently with his family and he also had Draco with him now. Harry wanted Draco to meet his family for a long time and finally the blond had agreed to spend Christmas with them. Draco was worried that the weasley's wouldn't like him but Harry knew that he had nothing to worry about, everyone could see how in love both Harry and Draco were and they were all happy for them.

Harry's attention drifted back to Draco who was being unnaturally quiet and with amusement noticed that the blonde's eyelids were drooping. Harry knew that Draco had little sleep last night as there was an urgent batch of potions which he had to brew that took all night. Harry selfishly didn't want this night to end. He was feeling so content sitting here with his family and with the love of his life sitting or rather sleeping beside him that he just wished he could freeze time.

Harry was listening to Hermione telling them stories about their fifth year when he felt Draco's head falling on his shoulder, he looked over to see that Draco had finally lost his battle with sleep and was now sleeping peacefully. Harry adjusted his head and body so that at least he was comfortable where he was, his heart feeling with love for Draco that he was willing to be here even being so tired just for Harry's happiness.

It was over one at night now and Draco was sleeping for over twenty minutes when said that she was filling tired and as they all had a long day they should go bed.

"yeah, mum you are right we are all tired and Malfoy's already asleep" Ron said looking over at them.

This caused everybody's attention to focus on them and Draco as if feeling their stares turned his face into Harry's neck.

"I'm so sorry dear, I didn't notice that Draco was tired or we would have gone to bed earlier" said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just wake him up and go to bed" said Harry waiting for everyone to leave so that he can wake Draco.

All except Charlie and George left with a chorus of goodbyes. Harry seeing that they both weren't going to leave started the task of waking Draco up.

"Draco wake up" Harry said stroking Draco's cheek.

Draco mumbled something unrecognizable and went on sleeping.

"Come on, Draco wake up" Harry said shaking Draco a little.

"Harry?" Draco whispered sleepily "what time is it?"

"It's late, come on let's go to bed"

Harry interlocked their fingers and lead Draco upstairs. Draco's eyes were closed and he was blindly following Harry.

"goodnight guys" Harry said looking over at George and Charlie

"Goodnight" they both replied back

Harry let Draco upstairs with lot of cursing and tripping on Draco's part as he was just not able to keep his eyes open.

Harry undressed Draco to his boxers and led him to bed where Draco fell ungraciously onto it and was again fast asleep in the blink of an eye.

Harry then himself stripped to his boxers and got into bed with Draco.

Harry fell asleep feeling like the luckiest man alive holding Draco.


End file.
